Conseil ?
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Hermione a toujours détester le Quidditch mais elle y va pour ses amis. Une cuisante déception causée par Malfoy, Hermione sait que ses deux meilleurs amis auront besoin d'elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle les attend vers les vestiaires. Mais que va-t-elle faire quand elle fait face à Malfoy ?


**Bonsoir à tous, bonjour pour les autres ! Inspiration de dernière minute sur un Dramione. Un Os ou un fiction, je ne saurais dire alors à vous de voir, dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires. **

**Disclaimer à JKRowling qui fête ses 54 ans aujourd'hui. **

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Malfoy donneur de conseil ? **

Hermione avait toujours détesté le Quidditch et rien n'y changerait. Rien ni personne mais elle se devait d'assister aux matchs quand ses deux meilleurs amis jouaient. Elle restait sur les gradins à espérer que aucun des deux ne finissent sur une civière en direction de l'infirmerie. Hermione avait la compagnie de Neville, Luna ou encore de Dean et Seamus durant les matchs. Dean et elle pouvaient discuter autre que Quidditch et de choses un peu plus moldues.

Elle regardait ses amis virevolter dans les airs à une vitesse qui lui aurait donné l'envie de vomir si elle se serait trouvée à leur place. Harry était à la chasse au vif, ce n'était pas le seul en fait. Bien entendu, l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse s'était aussi mis à sa poursuite. Les deux étaient rapides,vifs, c'était une quête de vie ou de mort. C'est ce que donnait l'impression que se faisait Hermione en regardant son meilleur ami et leur ennemi Drago Malfoy.

Ron au poste de gardien se débrouillait plutôt bien et bloquait bien plus de balles que les Serpentards l'auraient pensé. Harry et Malfoy s'affrontaient durement, chaque élève dans le Stade retenait son souffle quand l'un dépassait d'un centimètre l'autre attrapeur. Hermione se plaignait mentalement de la durée de cet affront, les deux joueurs de Quidditch étaient réputés pour être bien plus qu'obstinés quand il était question d'attraper le fameux vif d'or durant un championnat de Quidditch.

Il fallut encore une demi-heure pour que l'un des deux se décident à attraper la petite balle dorée pour que le match cesse. D'habitude, Hermione en aurait été contente mais pas cette fois. Le Serpentard blond comme neige brandissait fièrement le vif d'or devant un Harry qui tentait de faire bonne figure face à son ennemi arrogant et narcissique.

Ce n'était pas le jour pour les lions, Hermione blêmissait et savait que l'humeur des Gryffondors allaient être très mauvaises durant les prochains jours. Ron allait passer ses nerfs sur des premières années et manger plus qu'il en faut. Harry se murera peut-être dans le silence durant les prochaines heures avant de se montrer plus sociable par la suite. Ginny aura toujours une remarque déplacée à sortir aux verts, Hermione l'appréciait mais il ne fallait pas nier que la petite sœur de Ron était une mauvaise perdante.

Neville affichait lui aussi une mauvaise mine, Luna disait tout simplement que les lions auront une autre chance face aux Poufsouffles lors du prochain match. Ron n'aurait jamais supporté cette remarque, l'optimisme de Luna restait une chose qu'Hermione pouvait aimer chez la jeune fille blonde mais que Ron n'aurait pas laissé passer après une défaite contre la maison de Serpentard pour une partie du sport sacré qu'était le Quidditch.

Seamus, Dean et Neville descendirent rapidement des gradins pour éviter de voir les verts se vanter devant toute l'école. Hermione observa un léger moment ses amis descendre gentiment vers la terre ferme sur leur balai alors que l'équipe de Serpentard triomphait encore dans les airs. Enfin, la majorité. La jeune lionne brune remarqua immédiatement l'absence d'un blond capillairement peroxydé. Malfoy manquait à l'appel. Curieux vu que ce dernier festoyait il y a encore deux minutes avec le vif en mains. Hermione finit par ne pas en faire attention et quitta les gradins pour se diriger vers les vestiaires des garçons; elle les attendrait pour les réconforter comme elle peut.

Il passa trois minutes pour que la jeune Gryffondor voit ses amis de sa maison rentrer dans leur vestiaire pour aller se changer. Harry lui échangea de loin un faible sourire comme un remerciement de sa présence alors que Ron passa au loin en continuant de grogner sans faire attention à Hermione. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant se comporter comme un gamin de dix ans. Pour elle, le Quidditch ne représentait qu'un jeu, un sport alors que pour le fils de Molly, cela représentait une partie de lui et une compétition intense.

Elle les attendit patiemment sur un banc un petit moment mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand la porte du vestiaires de Serpentard s'ouvrit sur Malfoy, de nouveau vêtu de son uniforme scolaire. Ce dernier avait encore les cheveux mouillés et sembla légèrement surpris de voir la Miss-je-sais-tout dans les couloirs du Stade alors que tout le monde savait très bien que cette dernière détestait le Quidditch. Il arqua un sourcil et s'approcha doucement vers Hermione.

Elle le savait assez bien, Malfoy adorait l'énerver ou l'insulter alors elle se préparait à répliquer. Elle perdit son sourire et ferma son visage quand le jeune sorcier blond se planta devant elle, un rictus bourré d'arrogance sur les lèvres.

\- Tu t'es perdue, Granger?

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre, le silence valait mieux pour elle. Tant que Malfoy ne dépassait pas les limites en tout cas.

\- T'es venue consoler tes chers amis? Je suis sûr que Potter pleure comme une fillette après tout, il croyait pouvoir encore attraper le vif mais non, je me suis montré bien meilleur que lui cette fois.

\- Espérons que ce soit la dernière. Te voir pleurer à ton tour serait un si beau spectacle aux yeux de toute l'école. Mais pleurer, je ne crois pas que ton père en serait très content, je me trompe ? réagit Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

Malfoy agrandit les yeux face à l'audace de la lionne, son rictus disparut aussitôt et sa mâchoire se serra tout de suite. Il avait bien envie de lui faire un sermon et de la traiter de tous les noms mais si Potter et Weaslaid débarquaient, ce n'était pas une bonne idée vu la colère qui pourraient en sortir de ces deux crétins de Bouffonsdors.

\- Sache Granger que tes mots ne m'atteignent pas. Tu devrais garder ta bouche fermée, ça t'éviterait des problèmes que tu voudrais éviter. Et ne parle pas de mon père, qui te crois-tu ?

Il fit une grimace de dégoût avant de remarquer que Granger ne le craignait plus du tout depuis un certain moment. Elle se montrait de plus en plus défensive et audacieuse surtout quand c'était lui qui cherchait les embrouilles. Il se mit à sourire légèrement ce qui intrigua la jeune lionne.

\- Tu t'amuses tout seul ? T'es vraiment pathétique, Malfoy, souffla Hermione.

Malfoy plissa les yeux sur la sorcière Née-Moldue et décréta en s'approchant d'un pas, face à elle et très proche de la lionne:

\- Ce que je fais ne te regarde aucunement et tu devrais vraiment écouter mon conseil de la fermer, se fâcha le fils de Lucius en fixant droit dans les yeux la brunette.

Cette dernière n'en eut pas peur, elle le regarda un court instant avant d'entendre la porte des vestiaires de Gryffondor s'ouvrir au loin. Elle se leva, ce qui fit que Malfoy recula totalement en symbiose avec elle et malgré la différence de taille, elle continua à le fixer de haut. Malfoy ne montra aucunement de surprise au toupet de la sorcière, extérieurement parlant.

\- A ce que je sache, quand on écoute les conseils d'une personne, cette dernière est principalement un ami ou un proche. Le serais-tu devenu en une poignée de secondes ? A quoi cela te servirait-il ? questionna Hermione.

Harry et Ron s'avançaient vers eux furieusement. Ils croyaient sûrement que Malfoy cherchait à blesser leur amie en l'insultant de Sang-de-bourbe ou autre. Mais Hermione ne se laissait pas dominer par le vert.

\- Pourquoi serions nous amis?

Malfoy pâlit en grimaçant à l'idée qu'ils le soient.

\- Ne rêve pas trop, Granger !

Cette dernière sourit face aux réactions moins destructives et insultantes qu'elle s'était attendues à recevoir de la part de l'attrapeur. Ce dernier en voyant les deux lions venir vers eux regarda une dernière fois la lionne le mépriser avant de s'en aller froidement.

\- Il te voulait quoi, la fouine ?

Ron dévisagea le Serpentard partir avant de se ficher sur son amie.

\- Il t'a insulté ? demanda Harry d'une voix protectrice.

Hermione sourit un peu, elle pouvait toujours compter sur eux.

\- Non, il ne m'a traité de tous les noms. Croyez-le ou non, il a voulu me donner un conseil, rigola la jeune femme en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Harry et Ron ouvrirent grand la bouche en la rejoignant.

\- Tu viens de dire quoi ?

\- Malfoy ne ferait jamais une telle chose même à ses propres amis ! s'exclama Ron. Il est tordu.

\- C'était quoi ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

\- Il voulait que je me taise. Parce que j'ai répondu à une de ces tiques. A ce que je vois, après des années, il ne comprend pas que je me laisse pas intimider par lui.

\- Je suis rassuré, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait vraiment donné un conseil, fit Ron.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que je vais le faire, histoire de voir sa réaction et d'en rire, déclara Hermione en poussant la porte de sortir.

\- T'es sérieuse, Hermione ? questionna Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Il en serait super content, il va croire que tu vas lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil.

\- Ou...

Hermione se mit à penser qu'une autre solution pourrait être utile.

\- Ou quoi ?

Hermione se tourna vers ses amis et déclara tout simplement:

\- Faire ce que je n'ai jamais fait... Je vais retourner son fameux conseil contre lui: lui dire de se taire pour une fois !

**Maybe fin... **

**Dramione ou pas... Que pensez-vous de cette confrontation ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fera vraiment plaisir. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
